Legacy of the Dragon
by hellsingfan101
Summary: Sequel to "The Price of Playing Ilona" After Integra's adventure in medieval Romania, she realizes she is with Alucard's child. These are the stories of the sole heir of the Hellsing and Dracul bloodlines...
1. Kin of My Kin, Blood of My Blood

**Well it's finally here! First off a very big thank you to Evanecently for agreeing to proof read my chapters for this fic ^^ **

**I'd also like to thank all you Fanfictionists staying patient and even those asking "MOAR!"**

**So without further adieu let's get it going!**

~+*Order I, Kin of my Kin, Blood of my Blood*+~

Alucard quickly realized the bother with informing his fledgling that Integra was pregnant: she had a death grip when excited.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you two!" Seras cried happily, as she was giving Alucard the tightest grip in human history.

"Police Girl…you don't know your own strength," Alucard let out as he could feel his spinal column begin to snap.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry about that," she said sheepishly, releasing her sire as his joints began mending themselves.

"I don't think it's wise for you to give Integra one of those, after all," he said with a smile, now looking upon his master, "We don't want anything to happen to the child."

She was with child; it was a pleasant and shocking surprise for the Hellsing to find out, especially considering who its father was. Though Alucard was the unborn Hellsing's father, the child was conceived when Integra knew her servant as a mortal; the child was 100% human.

"I can only imagine the thoughts of the Round Table. I don't think they believed me to ever produce an heir," Integra said, holding a hand to her stomach where the child would be.

"It is much more than an heir, Master; it is so much more…" the elder vampire replied, putting his gloved hand over hers.

"I know, I just think of what a life my child will be born into. From the organization of vampire hunters, to the Council of Twelve, the Iscariots-"

"It's best not to let your mind wander on that, Sir Integra," Walter stated, "I know your son or daughter will be as strong as you. These will be troubling factors, yes, but that does not mean all is lost."

"When will you know which it is, Sir Integra?" Seras asked, the grin stuck upon her innocent face quirked upward ever so slightly**.**

"It's probably too early to tell just yet, but I will cherish them all the same if it is a boy or a girl," Integra said, now also adorning a smile at the thought of what the child would be.

Alucard spoke up as well, "We all will."

+*~7 months later~*+

The last meeting the Council of Twelve had was nearly 6 months ago, which was why the knights were not surprised too much when Integra stated she was pregnant.

That is, until now.

The men stared at the young Hellsing, their wide eyes focused on her round belly.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I apologize that I am underdressed for the meeting," she said; because her suits were too thin for the time being, she wore a long, white button shirt, but still wore the grey suit pants.

Finally, after a long silence, one of the knights stood, "I see the child is soon approaching."

"Indeed, Sir Henry, I would say only another month or so to go."

"Then -if I may be so bold- would it not be more prudent if your suitor were here, considering your condition?"

"About which I am curious," Sir Seward added, speaking up "You failed to mention at our last meeting who your new husband is and who the child's father is."

Integra chuckled, "Well he is certainly not my husband," as her mind drifted to the thought of the two being married, thoughts of when they WERE married. That was in another age; another time, but could it happen again? She smirked at the thought of a marriage in this particular time frame with him. No priests would dare perform their ceremony; they would be too frightened of him.

_Well, we could always get the Judas Priest to do it, Master,_ her servant's words echoed in the back of her mind_. After all, he's not scared of the big bad bat.  
_  
_Yes, but where he's not fearful he's hateful. I think he would rather drown you in holy water than wed you and I into holy -or, in this case, UNholy- matrimony.  
_  
But it still tugged on her mind…

"Sir Hellsing?" asked Sir Seward.

At the sound of an interruption, Integra fell out of her personal thoughts as she sat up, once more holding the strong demeanour she held as a Hellsing.

"I apologize. If you would, please repeat your last statement, Sir Seward."

"I am merely curious of your heir's father. Who is the fellow -if you don't mind my curiosity getting the better of me?"

"Not at all," came Alucard's deep voice as it cascaded throughout the room, "It is only just for you to know, there is nothing to hide from us…"

As she saw the eyes of just about every single man in the room widen in recognition of the vampire's statement, Integra wanted to be angry of what he just said. But, it was better that he said it here and now; it would do them no good to hide the child's origins and family roots. This would only cause suspicions and dark looks toward their child, and, if she wouldn't admit who the father was, she knew Alucard would not hesitate. However, she still didn't expect the moment to be right now.

"Sir Integra! Am I correct on what I believe he just said? That he is, indeed, your child's biological father?"

"Yes," Integra sighed, "But I assure you gentlemen, my heir is nothing but human."

"I'm quite sorry, Sir Integra, but I have a VERY hard time believing that. I demand an explanation," exclaimed Sir Islands.

"If you all recall the incident which transpired approximately 10 months ago, that I was missing for an 'urgent cause?'. Well, it was not what you all perceived. A vampire, trained in the dark arts of Black Magic, managed to evade our defences and I was transported to another place… or rather, another era -one dating back four centuries."

"And you felt it unnecessary to alert us of this news upon your return? This all sounds like utter nonsense -even from you, Sir Integra! You expect us to believe this child of your is entirely human with- with HIM as its sire? I know your father wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Islands…" Alucard retorted coldly as he phased through the wall behind Integra looking very displeased. "That you would dare to disrespect my Master or my child astonishes me; after all, you're not in a position to talk." Watching a stunned look come over the men's faces, he added with a sly grin, "For if I recall correctly, the 'nonsense' you and Arthur performed in your younger years makes quite the hypocrite of you now, boy."

Watching Islands swallow his tongue angrily, the vampire added while crossing his arms, "Besides, the child will now have the bloodline of a long reigning culture, dating back to even before your Queen."

Islands had a consuming urge to stand and tell the inhuman man off, but he knew giving into the vampire's goading remarks and throwing such a tantrum would disgrace him before the others. Thus, he simply clenched his fists under the table.

As though waiting to break the icy silence, a small, gruff voice broke the silence, "Well, Sir Integra, whether Alucard is your child's father or not, you both have my best wishes," Sir Penwood said sheepishly but with a kindhearted smile.

Integra returned the smile, knowing Penwood was, likely enough, the most honest and kind member of the firm and strong Convention of Twelve. "Thank you Sir Penwood," the Iron Lady replied, "I appreciate those words more than you know."

"You always were my favourite, Penwood" Alucard smirked, giving Islands a dirty look, which the elder gentleman flashed back.

"I must insist though, Sir Integra, that you tell us how this all came about, if you please. This is now a pressing matter the Convention of Twelve should be aware of," another member added simply.

"Of course, Sir Isaac. All questions will be answered to avoid confusion."

**~+*5 weeks later*+~**

It was a cool October early morning when all Integra Hellsing felt was blind, agonizing pain as she lay on the operating table. Only a few short hours ago, her water broke and the child was on the way. Her vampiric servant immediately rushed her to Dr. Trevelyan in the medical wing of the manor.

Walter and Seras followed, and Alucard had not once left his lady's side, allowing her to tightly grasp his hand hard with every push she gave. Originally, she had thought it was Braxton hicks -false labor. Once her water had broken, she knew that the pain was coming on.

They rushed her to the doctor, and since the pregnancy's hard contractions were already on the way she was given no time for a sedative and forced to endure. At first, it was her lower back suffering from the contractions, but it felt much worse once she felt it all around her stomach.

"You're doing well, Sir Integra," Dr. Trevelyan assured her.

"Remember to take good, deep breaths, Sir," Walter said calmly as Integra breathed in and out, as she cried out again at the sudden pain.

"I can see the baby's crowning now," the doctor stated and told the knight to continue pushing.

All of it felt nearly too agonizing for the Hellsing to bear; for over 15 minutes she had been pushing as hard and as long as she could.

_No, you're doing fine. _Alucard answered in her mind, his voice and words soothing the pain.

"Okay, we're almost there; just one more hard push."

Finally she yelled out as she gave one last push. It was all over as she heard a soft, screeching cry and looked over to see the doctor wrap something in a soft bundle.

Trevelyan smiled, handing Integra the bundle.

"It's a girl, Sir Integra. Congratulations."

Integra felt as though the clock froze and time stood still as she looked upon her daughter; her baby girl.

There were small smears of blood on her, but she didn't care. Her eyes were closed and she listened to the baby's small breaths. She was truly beautiful.

"She's adorable, Sir," Seras gasped in awe of the new arrival.

Integra finally took her eyes from the enfant in her arms and beckoned her servant over.

"Alucard, come here."

He walked over, his eyes widened as she extended the blanketed child to him, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

His daughter…

He gently grasped the enfant as he looked at her small face; it all felt like a dream, a wonderful dream.

"Stăpânului meu nou, fiica mea frumoasa," he spoke. Though most did not understand, his Romanian Integra did, and she smiled as he held their daughter with pride and joy.

Translation=  
Stăpânului meu nou, fiica mea frumoasa – My new master, my beautiful daughter

**Well seeing as first day of college is tomorrow, I'll soon be getting a big workload and less Fanfic time. But not to worry Chapter 2 is on the way and I'll begin writing the next two when I can.**

**Eternally yours,**

**Hellsingfan101**


	2. A Second Chance

Well I now give you the next chapter all ready to go :D It might be awhile before chapter 3, freaky out over college over-workload 0_o But that's another story and you're here for a Hellsing story so here we are.

I thank Evanescently for the beta read once more and for getting a correct Roamnian translation :3 I'd also like to thank DarkSideoftheLight, Soul93, and Morana for reviewing the first chapter and to those who have already story alerted Legacy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing really wish I did though :p**

~+*Order II, A Second Chance*+~

_"Love is just a chemical, no matter the origin. We give it meaning by choice."  
―Eleanor Lamb, Bioshock 2_

"What about Samantha?"

"No."

"Robin?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Well…"

"Seras, I appreciate your help but I really don't know about some of those names," Integra said, cradling her newborn child in her arms as it slept.

"I know this is something to think on Integra, however, it has been only a day or so since her birth," Alucard spoke up; from when the child was born into the world, he had not left their side. "Besides, while Master is recovering, perhaps you could assist Walter in more trying tasks, such as preparations for our child's home, Police Girl," he smirked, letting loose a toothy grin.

"But Master! This is important too!" Seras whined, like a child whose toy was unexpectedly taken away. "And I'll get to work on the nursery…just after knowing her name."

He sighed at her stubbornness, it being both a positive and negative part of her personality.

"You should think of some names too, Master, after all, you're her father. You should help out," Seras smiled.

"Very well," the No-Life King stated, looking to the small bundle, then back to Master and Servant.

"Ophelia, perhaps?"

"No."

"Annabelle?"

"Definitely not."

"Elizabeth?"

"No, but perhaps something starting with an 'E'. Emilia, Eleanor…"

"Erika? Ebony?"

"It just doesn't sound right."

"Master, you realize I only know so many names, and this isn't quite my area of expertise."

"Elizabetha," the Police said aloud, halting their conversation as there was a moment of silence. "It sounds like a pretty name."

At first, they were both paused in thought and looking at each other and then at the enfant. Integra turned to Alucard, speaking to the vampire through their mental link.

_"Does she know about_-_?"_

_"No, I don't doubt the Police Girl is intelligent, but I find it hard to believe she would know that. I believe it is simple coincidence."_

_"Do you like that name?"_

The elder Nosferatu paused, almost holding back his answer.

She continued, _"It's alright to say yes, I know how deeply and dear she was to you…"_

_"Yes, it is a beautiful name -one that recalls innocent, tender memories…"_

He retracted from their mental conversation and they knew that was the name they had been looking for.

"Elizabetha Hellsing," he said, the velvety sound of the two words leaving his lips. Integra also nodded in approval; once he loved a woman by that name, and now he would cherish a daughter with that title.

Seras was right, it did sound beautiful…

Their attention was then drawn to the baby as she yawned, awakening from her long slumber. She began squinting and lifted her eyelids for the first time. It was astonishing; usually a child's eyes didn't open for at least some days after birth. But that made it ever the more remarkable.

Just as those before her, the young Elizabetha's eyes wide for the world to see possessed the sapphire blue eyes that all the previous descendants of Abraham van Helsing had over a century ago. It was quite funny how Abraham's greatest nemesis had produced a child with his descendant who now held her child close. But there was an obvious difference to indicate that altering heritage. As the baby looked on, meeting her mother's gaze, Integra's own eyes widened slightly in surprise and resumed a warm gaze.

"Alucard, look at her eyes. Do you see something?"

In curiosity, he looked down upon his child's face, the irises were indeed that familiar blue, but he looked closer and noticed a small yet notable change. Within the sapphires were speckles of green -the color of shimmering emeralds within the irises. It was a green that did not belong to Integra's family, but his.

"She has both of our eyes…" Integra said, happily recalling when she saw her lover's eyes that same emerald shade where shimmering red now stood.

"Indeed she does, comoara mea, and she is ever the more beautiful…"

~+*3 weeks later*+~

After another six days in the medical wing and after the surgery, Dr. Trevelian pronounced Integra ready for action. Beforehand, Elizabetha's room was in the stage of preparation; it was a mere two doors from her mother's combined office and bedroom. Before the birth, they -mostly eager Seras- purchased the necessary furniture, such as a white crib and matching dresser, and they had kept the walls the basic gray they were originally. As they wanted to keep it neutral until knowing the child's gender, after all, if she were a boy it would be rather strange having pink walls. But the parents would have none of that color in her nursery. Instead, as Integra recovered, they began painting the walls a soft, lavender tone and soon after purchasing matching sheets and lining for the crib.

Though when they first left medical, for a while the crib was temporarily moved to Integra's room for obvious reasons. After 2 weeks passed, she was then moved to her new lodgings across the hall. So far, Elizabetha was perfectly healthy: she ate properly, her sleep patterns were normal, and, of course, the four switched between diaper days -Alucard having the worst luck at it.

But every night as the Hellsing child slept soundly, a black mass crept into her room. Most times, Alucard merely watched her small body breathe in and out, listening to the occasional coo she let out in her sleep. Some nights, she would whimper or even cry out in urgency, usually she had to be changed or stay up for an hour or so but the majority was that she just wanted to be held. Fortunately, this night the young Hellsing slept like a log, lost in the comfort of her jumbled thoughts of a dream.

Silently, Alucard phased out of Elizabetha's room and walked silently down the hall. It was approximately 2 in the morning. The manor was so silent that as the vampire's riding boots clacked on the floor it was the loudest noise in the mansion through the halls. Finally, he entered another room, -for once, physically opening the door- and stepped inside, leaving the wooden door ajar.

He lit the lamp on the small end table, as he searched the shelves of books throughout Hellsing's written archives. His long gloved fingers then traced over a large mahogany book, allowing it to drop into his open hands.

He sat down in the high ivy green chair and turned the book to the ninth chapter, as he traced over the printed words page by page going over a page for some amount of time.

He sighed, his expression low and distraught.

"Should I have come back?" he asked to the yellowed pages, "Did I shamelessly hide from you like a coward? I know I have wronged you, I failed you both…"

Suddenly the door behind him made a faint creak.

"Whom did you fail?" Integra's voice asked as he turned to her. Her hair was messy and she wore a blue pajama tank top and matching bottoms.

"I was feeling energetic and heading to the library for a bit of light reading when I noticed someone beat me to the punch," her voice dropped to a whisper, seeing the pained look on the vampire's face.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" she walked over to him, her eyes focused on his.

"I couldn't help but think of them again, Integra, seeing them and replaying the moments I had with them through my mind. Yet, it feels incomplete; I shouldn't have left for that war," he mused, she unaware if he directed it to her or himself. Integra looked over his shoulder at the book left open on his lap. She then understood the source of his grief.

"I failed them as a father, and because of that they died…"

She walked in front of him, her hands lightly cupping his face, "It wasn't your fault. Mircea died of an unknown disease at the time. There was nothing you could have done…"

He clenched his teeth, "Vlad I could have saved; he should have lived to be an old man -older than when his _father_ died. But instead, he was taken to Death too early, stabbed in the town square by a low life criminal that later took the throne -took MY SON'S place, as if nothing had transpired!" The vampire didn't realize he was crying until noticing his lady wipe the blood from his cheek.

"It was terrible what happened to him and it was unjust, but you did what you had to; some things are unavoidable…"

"I had searched for you and our sons for nearly 4 years, until I found only him. Many times, as I watched him go about life after sun set, I would carelessly expose myself in broad daylight just wishing to approach him face to face. But I felt…ashamed to. I had taught him to follow the cross as devoutly as I did. Perhaps it was not guilt but fear that he would resent me as the unholy creature I was. I had planned out a time to face up to that dread and reveal myself. At the time, I didn't care about how he would react, I just wanted to speak to my son."

He sighed deeply as black locks of hair spilled over the tops of his eyes.

"And then that assassin trudged through the crowd as he left mass. I, too, stepped out of the shadows step-by-step, the memories of holding him high when he was a child still fresh in my mind, but there he was -no longer a boy but a man. I was behind him now and my hand made contact with his shoulder and, almost confused, he turned toward me. That was when he looked down and we saw the blade that protruded from his abdomen. He collapsed in my arms as his body grew cold."

Alucard looked up at Integra; he now wore a different expression.

"But do you know what I saw? For a moment, just a brief moment as he cocked his head in my direction, I saw a glimmer in his eyes, just for a second, a glimmer, and I knew he recognized me."

He was laughing, as the blood proceeded to drip upon the wooden floorboards as he laughed and cried. She put her arms around him as he leaned on her bare shoulder.

"That proves you didn't fail them. You would have tried anything in your power to prevent their passing, and you would go so far as to reveal yourself to him when you feared the worst. That shows you were a good father, as you had a place for them in your heart," she stroked his long black hair, "I know you won't do the same with your daughter, with _our_ daughter. She will have her father by her side as she grows up…"

He merely nodded as he understood her words. The past was in the past, and he did all he possibly could. With their newborn child, he was given another chance, if it were not proof enough. He had vowed to always protect them.

"She will, she will have both of us and the rest of our dysfunctional family," Alucard smiled playfully, his spirits brightening already.

"Perhaps we should focus on the present at the moment. In the meantime, you can escort me back to my quarters. I would rather not leave alone…" she smirked as well, perking the No-Life King's mood even more so, as, for the first time, he took in her night wear.

Bowing on one knee before his lady, "As you command, My Master," he said lustfully, proceeding to stand upright as the two retired to Integra's personal quarters…

**Translations:**

**comoara mea – my treasure**


	3. Tales and Words of Varying Variety

**Ahh! A thousand apologize for being so late! Watchers I certainly haven't given up on this storyline, and have already started on new chapters. I have some time off for Christmas and been up to the dawn hours with caffeine and sweets to keep me stable as I write but enough rambling!**

**Thank you to Soul93, DarkSideoftheLight, and tina for the reviews of chapter two, and to those who follow and favourite my story I heart you! 3 Thank also to Evanescently in proof reading this chapter. As well I included another Romanian term. I have no idea at the moment if it is accurate but Ev is helping me with this also but I figure you guys waited long enough. If I'm told the translation is incorrect I'll come back to repair it ^^ **

**Declaimer: Hellsing is not owned in any way, shape, or form by me, Elizabetha being an original character I've constructed however is all mine…That came out wrong, whatever!**

~+*Order III, Tales and Words of Varying Variety*+~

"_The purpose of a storyteller is not to tell you how to think, but to give you questions to think upon."_

― _Brandon Sanderson, The Way of Kings _

It was dusk as the orange fiery sun set over the ever darkening horizon. The nocturnal wildlife of the night stirred, awakening to a cold and chilling evening. As they called out to the night, a snowy owl perched on the branch of a tree. Its frozen branches were naked to the cold air of February as a soft breeze whistled through the bark. The bird's yellow eyes took in the surroundings and its thin, feathered head moved upward in curiosity upon noticing a shape moving in the window of the large mansion it was perched in front of.

Integra held Elizabetha, trying to calm the child down. She awoke from a nap and not in a particularly happy mood. Nothing seemed to put the infant at ease; she wasn't hungry and did not require a change.

But for nearly an hour she was wailing like a banshee, no matter how her mother tried to soothe her.

"You're a loud one, but what do you want?" Integra mumbled to her daughter.

"Sir Integra," Walter interjected, "Perhaps it would be prudent if you took her to another room."

Integra gave her butler a quizzical look. True, it was dimly lit in her office, but her daughter was content with the lighting. If anything, she cringed when the lights were too luminescent; there were even occasions when Alucard would walk with her in the dead of night without a single light. It was unlikely she feared darkness.

The butler indicated to the window where the Hellsing had her curtains shut.

"I don't understa-"

Walter then proceeded to draw open a curtain and some seconds later a bright light suddenly corrupted the once dark winter's night. A boom of thunder caused the infant to wail in fear, as her small hands clung to her mother.

She was afraid of the storm, thunder and lightning…

"Damn, I'd forgotten about the snow storm this evening. So far, it's been through Liverpool and now has disturbed London. Clearly the meteorologists are useless with climate predictions." In the few moments that Integra would watch television, the weather network was never one of her favoured programs.

Clear skies throughout the week, eh? Bullocks.

The owl outside had long since flown off, seeking shelter from the freezing rain that now came in a downpour. The tree it was formerly perched upon clanked its branches against the glass window.

The Hellsing butler dropped the curtain with a sigh as Elizabetha continued to cry.

"Somehow I doubt you'll wait till the storm has passed for her to calm down," Alucard's voice said amusingly, as he phased into her office. "Perhaps I can try, Integra. After all, you could use some sleep. I will return her to her room once she is at peace."

"Alright then, maybe her father can do better," Integra handed the child to him as she squirmed around trying to reach the vampire. Finally she was close enough and grabbed hold of his red cravat as he held her to him and proceeded to leave.

Alucard made his way to the sub-levels, hearing the whimpers his daughter made upon hearing another, but not as audible as the boom from outside.

"Shhh" he whispered, "You are safe here; besides, your father is much more frightening than those storm clouds."

As they proceeded down below and closer to his chamber, the vampire would calm the storm little by little with his powers until it was nearly inaudible from the basement.*

He reached the grey metallic door, and with a single glance he willed the door open as it revealed the nearly empty chamber with a loud screech. Elizabetha's cries had subsided to whimpers, as she could no longer hear the thunder erupting from the heavens.

Nevertheless, she was still unhappy.

Alucard strutted over to his throne and dropped down into his seat. Then, proceeding with a free hand, he loosened his once neat red cravat that his daughter had clung to so tightly it became a scarlet, makeshift noose. Elizabetha, now on her father's lap, looked up at him, as if asking 'What are you doing now?'

"Hmm, you're not tired so soon, are you?" he asked, knowing the child hadn't yet felt fatigue. Instead, she looked on at her father in confused but intrigued awe.

He smiled, "Perhaps a little story is in order to drift you into sleep? Let's see if this suits you, My Daughter. It also has to do with a sighting of light in the night sky. This tale begins in a distant land centuries ago. In fact, it pertains to an event, or to be more precise, a premature invasion."

Whether the girl understood her father's words or just liked to hear him speak, she listened on with blue-green eyes that never left him.

"The warrior Prince moved in, with the goal of reclaiming his place as Wallachia's Voivode. Now, being in exile, he had to fight his way back to glory, and this was his first battle of many to come -sword in hand as he and four of his most trusted countryman of Transylvania followed in his path."

Alucard paused in his reminiscent tale, as he heard Elizabetha coo in curiosity.

"For one so young, you're quite engrossed in my story, Micuţo.* Perhaps we can make this work." At this, he heard her giggle with the smile that all infants had that was irresistible. Even the NoLife King had to admit it was an adorable sight.

"Now then, they neared the fortress in Wallachia, the Dinestis had hold over the land, a man by the name of Vladislav was the one ruling it into ruins. But, the noble of the clan of Draculesti would not allow another moment of disgrace and tyranny. The Prince and his comrades looked above into the darkened, black sky. Following them to triumph was a bright white entity as its tail led the way further on, as if it wished to partake in the quest.*"

The Romanian remembered that moment centuries ago. He, Ion, and the others trudged onward, with a firm grip on the Dragon's Talon in his right clenched fist. The comet appeared before them, as if representing the dragon, leading them into the coming battle.* It was a stunning sight, one that remained in his thoughts as a reminder of what transpired and how he prevailed.

"Not all that plagues the dark sky is terrifying, Elizabetha. True, lightening appears fierce, but it is an illusion. It is intimidating, but just as magnificent as the shining of a comet in the same sky." He looked to her again, now seeing her eyes go dull, as she now felt too tired, her eyes attempting to open with each flutter.

"Though, I suppose you'll understand better when you're older. We'll continue our story again, but now you must rest," he whispered as his daughter fell asleep, her tiny hands grasping his red long coat as if it were a blanket. Alucard chuckled; he slowly removed the red coat and wrapped it around the infant as the girl slumbered.

~+*1 week later*+~

Walter held in a chuckle as he watched the sight before him. He had just stepped into Integra's office, tea tray in hand, as he set it on the mahogany desk. The vampires were having well needed rest, and it was Integra's turn to care for Elizabetha. At the moment, the infant was comfortable crawling across the floor, mumbling the gibberish language all babies did. As she did this, her mother was currently on the phone, speaking proper English. That is to say, with some crude slander embellishing it.

"When will you ever get it through your thick head?! I said that I decline your _generous_ invitation. And, as you may or may not have noticed, I'm far too busy with my daughter at the moment. As her mother, I should stay with her." A smile crept onto Integra's face as the child looked up at her gaze, returning with it a toothless smile.

"Come now Integra-" the man on the opposite end of the phone line replied.

"Sir Hellsing," she corrected, as she cut him off.

"_Sir Hellsing_, it won't be a bother to leave for one night. Besides, can't that pet creature of yours-"

At this point Integra's expression could be compared similarly to a volcanic eruption, as she lost her calm composure, to Walter's dismay.

"How dare you! That 'pet' you're talking about happens to be her _father_! And I will not listen to you belittle us any longer!" she exclaimed, releasing the death grip she formerly held on the telephone and slamming it onto the receiver.

Walter paid no mind as he then proceeded to pour her a cup of Earl Grey to calm her down some.

Integra let out a long sigh as she accepted the porcelain teacup. "Ugh, blundering idiot. As if my having a child wasn't good enough to tell the knights I have no interest in them."

"As much as I agree with you, Sir Integra, they are the younger generation who might not comprehend such simple gestures as easily as their fathers would."

"These young prats think being one of the knight's blood means they have a right to a chair at the table. Blundering idiots, the lot of them."

"Perhaps contacting the former knights that were originally-"

"No, I won't give in so easily and simply say to their fathers that their sons are doing the same vile harassment they did to me when they were younger. Idiots..."

Walter maintained his calm composure but showed concern for the troubled woman, "Perhaps the tea of choice today will relieve some of the stress. This particular brew of Earl Grey should settle your exhaustion, as it has been prepared with an added flavour of Bergamont-"

But Walter paused in mid-sentence again. His direction turned from the knight to the child on the floor. She was mumbling again, but then she stuttered on something.

"B-Bl-B-" Elizabetha attempted, her face scrunching up as she tried again. "Blu-Blu-"

The butler smiled, "Sir Integra, I believe we may be hearing your daughter's first words."

Integra also looked to her child, mentally encouraging her to try on. Indeed she was quite curious as to her first words of dialogue.

As there are thousands upon thousands of words in the English language, many to choose and learn, Elizabetha Hellsing had chosen two interesting words to use.

But maybe the words were a little too interesting…

"Blun-Blu-Blundering!" she shouted with delight, "I-Idi-ot, idiots, blunder-ing idiot!" The child was so enthusiastic of her achievement, however, that in her repetition of the short phrase she failed to notice the expression of the adults.

"As wonderful as it is that young Elizabetha has finally spoken, Sir, perhaps you chose a poor choice of words, yourself. When Alucard wakes in a few hours, I will have to inform him that we heard his daughter pronounce 'blundering idiot' for the first time."

Integra tried to avoid Walter's sighing expression as she looked to her daughter, smiling ear to ear.

"I-diots! B-Blundering!" The entirety of the moment was both awkward and hilarious. The only question was: who would laugh first, besides the small child giggling a storm?

Her mother? The family butler? Or her father?

That question was easily answered at sunset, when the Hellsing manor was filled with the red-clad vampire's laughter to go in step with his child's amused giggles.

**Now onto the footnotes (in order of appearance course):**

***For those who haven't read it, in **_**Dracula**_** by Bram Stoker, the Count was able to control the weather to a certain point.**

***EDIT: Micuţo is to translate as Little One, thank you to Morana for giving me the heads up :)  
**

***The story Alucard is telling is that of Vlad's when he was released by the Turkish Sultan Murad II to reclaim Wallachia after Vladislav II took the throne after he had Vlad's father, Vlad Dracul II assassinated.**

***The paragraph describing a man named Ion and the Transylvanians' who accompanied Vlad is actually a scene from the novel **_**Vlad the Last Confession **_**by C.C Humphreys. The sighting of the comet however, was stated as a fact mentioned in the book that did actually happen.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions or input feel free to PM me anytime!**

**Eternally Yours,  
**

**Hellsingfan101  
**


	4. Red Velvet Casket & Blue Butterfly Wings

**AN: Whew! Believe me guys I'm trying hard to be a better updater really! So I have chapter four right here! Now I'm gonna say now that I'm altering the timeframe of Hellsing canon. But I'm saying why, I have plans involving Elizabetha with Millenium and that will take some years so you'll notice dates and events (i.e The Rio Incident, the conference with the Queen, etc) won't happen for a few chapters, but don't worry it's coming! So now I'd like to thank **StarstruckAngel762, Morana, Ameerah al-Azim, Soul93, DarkSideOfTheLight, and thefanficwriter **for reviewing Chapter 3. Evanescently, thanks so much for continuing the proof readings!**

~+*Order IV, Red Velvet Caskets and Blue Butterfly Wings*+~

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore _

_~The Smiths, "Asleep"_

~+*April 12, 2002*+~

At the Hellsing manor, the overworked director of the organization, Integra, was swamped with reports on recent vampire attacks. At first, the bloody peak in rogue vampire activity seemed to be random slaughter by new fledglings or old masters who awaited their execution by the hunters. But, as many remains were inspected, this original theory was pushed to the side for a new one. During autopsies, many mechanical transmitter devices were pried from areas throughout the vampire bodies. They had confirmed these chips were somehow what changed these humans into something inhuman, but unclear, however, was how a manmade bug could accomplish this. Only one had strength to taint a human's molecular structure and convert the being into a creature with heightened instincts and a set of fangs to boot. But being that their hosts were already DOA by the time Hellsing confiscated the transmitters, they had already shorted out*. It was possible that the chip itself relied on a host to function properly, something similar to a parasite.

But someone may be pulling the plug on chips without a deceased host. During the Valentine Brothers attack nearly three years ago, they had witnessed that the infiltrator Jan had been set ablaze without warning. Someone was, in a way, controlling the chip that was inside the vampire, and once they knew their assailant was cornered they silenced him permanently.

Bringing up the issue of the attack, Hellsing had maximized their defence systems, learning a valuable lesson to their mistake. Security was beefed up to a more technological approach, having realized the reason why Alucard and Seras were their wildcards in the deck. As vampires, they were already corrupted and could not be killed so easily as their majority of human personnel. As over thirty percent of their staff had been killed or turned into ghouls that night, it was obvious human defence was to be plan B. In replacement for armed soldiers at the gates, there was a visual and audio recognition system set up, as well as specific protocol measures for the arrival of expected visitors. At the rooftop of the manor, every hour of the day and night, would be a patrol monitoring the grounds as well as the main gate from a safe distance. As well, courtesy of MI-5, the commissioner of the military unit dispatched over two dozens of his men to Sir Integra's temporary command, until Hellsing could restore their lost numbers. With this support, MI-5 was also gracious enough—or perhaps to deeply make up for the incident at the Bloody Tower some years passed—to assign, as well as design, a new set of weaponry to the human agents.

Visually, they were M2 machine guns; the interior design, however, made the gun nearly unrecognizable. Just as they were designed to secure, the special anti-freak cartridges were 50. calibers, the ammunition consisting of Macedonian type silver alloy melted down for each bullet—just as used in Alucard's Jackal combat pistol. Equipped as well was a heat-seeking scope mounted and modified by Walter to identify not only human body heat signatures but to positively identify as well as alert the shooter of a ghoul or vampire any day. Even through dense fog the scopes would pick up any heat signature under -120 C at maximum from over a wide 10 ½ yards away at long distance range.

As well, a counterattack plan was created in the event of a replication of the Valentine Brothers incident. If, by any way, someone slipped through security measures at the gate or rooftop scouts, the alarms within the manor would sound, and Protocol V was to take effect. All priority perimeters were automatically closed off and doors were sealed with two silver plated, titanium walls. The high priority protected locations included the conference room, Sir Integra's main office, and even the secret passage to the lower levels discovered by the enemy carelessly during the past attack—though Alucard and Seras had another means of leaving the sub-levels, so this held no interference for them.

As for the offensive strike, Alucard would be immediately dispatched to the upper floor, rushing the hostiles into the battle first, and Seras would follow up by scouting and eliminating any targets on the second and third floor. The human troops would be the last to be dispatched with orders to shoot to kill any remaining stragglers, as well as safeguarding any vulnerable party and/or personnel present as the Hellsing vampires started their main attack.

Added security was reassuring to prevent future casualties and perhaps develop the equipment for human troops facing inhuman targets in an uneven fight. Perhaps, though that may still be in the works, the point was that the Hellsing Headquarters was nearly impossible to breach or launch a surprise attack anytime soon. The added security measures were also relieving as now what walked the halls of the century old manor was a blue-green eyed child.

Elizabetha was now two and a half years old. As she continued to develop and grow, they soon saw that, as her father's genes passed onto her, ebony black hair began to manifest upon her head. She had inherited her father's black hair; the vampire had chuckled as he became aware of it. She was also learning more gradually as she continued her life; she had already gotten past the ability to crawl on her own and began steps on two limbs. Many times she would fall onto all fours, but she at her age, and was making impressive progress. After the first words, she was taught the spoken language steadily. Sometimes when Seras was watching over Elizabetha she would bring with her some old flash cards to help her better and learn to speak the alphabet.

Her first year and a half became rather painful, physically that is. Like all children Elizabetha was going through teething, which gave her no comfort whatsoever as Integra was kept up to even later hours than she normally ventured to stay up until. Upon hearing the infant's cries, she stayed with her to soothe her if possible; sometimes it worked, and sometimes it did nothing. But fortunately, she already had white nubs which would soon be her baby teeth growing from within her gums.

Her half sister enjoyed the time she had with the child so much. Seras would get up during the daylight hours to watch over Elizabetha. Many days they would go outside onto the manor's grounds and sit in the grass. Already the girl was ever so pale, just as her progenitors were. Then one day, Elizabetha had gotten a stronger interest and reason for venturing outside.

Seras would talk to the young Hellsing at times during walks around the manor, Elizabetha just smiled, revealing the small stubs of baby teeth. Seras looked down the next moment to see the blue-green eyes fixated on something beyond their perimeter. Elizabetha half crawled over and then stood, walking wobbly toward the tall, lush bushes up against the side of the manor wall. Seras proceeded to follow her, her own sky blue eyes caught on to Elizabetha's curiosity.

Upon a thick, dark green leaf was a single butterfly. Its vibrant white and blue coloured wings fluttered slowly and with a carefree manner as it lifted itself off the flimsy leaf*. The child was in awe of the peculiar creature as it gracefully floated back onto the bush, now resting on a tall branch poking out of the leaves.

She gasped in stunned amazement as she turned to the blonde, pointing at the winged insect.

"What is?" Elizabetha asked, now turning back to the thing in question.

Seras smiled down at it as well, "It's called a butterfly, and they are insects with colourful wings they use to fly."

She stared back at Elizabetha as she sat on the green, well trimmed grass, legs crossed in front of her. That was when Seras had an idea.

"Lizzy, why don't you just wait one moment and I'll be right back."

She smiled back at the vampire with a nod at the nickname, "Da!"

Seras shook her head with a laugh, as Walter and she gave her lessons on pronouncing letters and words from time to time, it seemed her father wanted to chip in as well. Only Alucard was keener on making their job more difficult, as he was instructing young Elizabetha on her father's native tongue of Romanian. But Seras all the more wanted to teach the child English, loving a good challenge.

With her enhanced vampiric speed, she raced into the manor and back out in what was only two minutes and just ten seconds, not wishing to leave her alone for very long. But there Elizabetha was, now lying on her stomach, feet waving back in forth behind her as she continued to "Ohh" at the winged creature before her. She looked up hearing Seras approach, in her right hand was a dusty glass jar, wiping it off as she walked over to her. In her left, she held a grey-handled net; it had signs of age and use but was in well enough condition.

~+*Three hours later*+~

The sun now set upon the horizon as Alucard left with an early report from his Master: he and Seras were to investigate a recent development of disappearances in the Eastern end of Whitby. It was confirmed by Hellsing to be the work of rogue vampires, as they had discreetly obtained evidence of vampiric activity in the area and strange happenings in the night.

But as the elder vampire phased to his fledgling's quarters, she was nowhere to be found. He roamed the sublevels for a few minutes and came up empty. Not bothering to search the rest of the basement, he merely entered his fledgling's thoughts, and upon hearing the high-pitched giggles, knew to where she had gone.

Alucard entered Elizabetha's room, seeing the two sitting on the play mat on the ground looking at something which appeared to be encased in a jar.

The Police Girl looked up, "Good evening, Master!"

The child looked up as well, smiling wide as she hobbled over to him in a fast-walk pace.

"Tată! Look, lo-ok!" The girl said, holding the jar out to him as high as her arms would go. He picked it up and held it up to his level. He chuckled, seeing the source of her delight. Accompanied by some green leaves and a twig in the container, there, flying within its glass cage, was a lone butterfly with pale blue wings.

"So, you have caught your prey?" he smirked into a toothy grin at her victory. As he relinquished the glass container to her, he stroked her short head of black hair.

"Bine făcut, fiica," he congratulated her as she jumped up and down, laughing away.

"Mulțumesc, tată," Seras then turned to her Master as Elizabetha took her seat back on the carpet, eyes looking upon the caged insect through the glass.

"I think this could be a new hobby for her, Master. She caught it all by herself. I remember when I still had my shell collection as a girl," she smirked.

"Perhaps," he then looked to the blonde, "Sea shells?"

She laughed, "They were pretty!" she argued, a red blush forming on her face, forgetting who she was speaking to, as he grinned from under his long fedora.

"Come along, Police Girl. Master has a new mission for us. Walter will come by to Elizabetha's room shortly." They then phased through a black portal, on route to their next mission.

~+*Two months later*+~

A crack of thunder roared through the chilly night. Its flashing companion of lighting illuminated the night for just over a millisecond as more booms erupted from the clouds. The rain fell hard on the manor's glass windows, but nowhere near with enough force to shatter them. The audible sound of bare feet became known as young Elizabetha Hellsing fled her bedroom. It was near the early morning hours; however, it was still some time before the girl was to be awakened. If one were to look at a clock, it would read 5:13 AM. She sniffled all the way down as she with haste, ran to the cold stone stairway to the sublevels.

Upon human instinct, she shivered slightly as her small toes made contact with the stone step, but another boom arose and she placed another foot down. She knew her mother was already in her bed and had no wish to wake her, the child had no idea where Walter's quarters were, and her sister was still away on her mission. Even if Seras were just departing now, that would take too long. Elizabetha knew this well. So there was only one person she could turn to now.

It took her 10 minutes to open the metal door enough for her small body to squeeze through; she looked inside the dungeon. Upon the table sat her father's blood-wine, from what she could see was half full. One wine glass was untouched, but the second, however, had been recently drained of its contents with a small pool of red liquid sifting at the bottom of the glass.

Elizabetha noticed the vampire's throne was empty, but even so, he was here. Her attention was then directed to the large object to the very back of the room, her feet lightly tapping along the cold floor as she walked over to the black coffin. Going on her tip toes she pushed the ancient casket's lid open to some extent, just enough for her to peer within it. She could see the red velvet which lined the box, a strong scent radiated from it—an odour of fresh dirt. Her father and mother stated vampires needed soil from where they were born to strengthen them as they slept. From underneath the red velvet at the bottom of the coffin, it contained Romanian dirt freshly brought all the way from Sighişoara within Transylvania: her father's homeland.

Her attention immediately focused on the lone occupant. The body was so deathly still that it truly appeared to be a dead corpse. In a sense, this statement was accurate. Alucard lay within his eternal resting place; not one muscle moved, no breath of air was taken in, and he was, for the time being, in a dead sleep. Nearly nothing could awaken him, not even a blunt blow to the head could interrupt the ritual rest he was in.

But even still, she was too scared of being alone at the moment to care. With a slight jump, she climbed over the wall of the coffin and lay down next to her nocturnal father. She curled next to him, her small, pale fingers curled around his black, inky hair. Many forced into this situation would be terrified, but Elizabetha was willingly content and felt safe in the vampire's casket, and with the very monster within.

Later in the day, a force pulled at Alucard's hazed mind. His master was calling; he could withstand a shovel to the face undisturbed, but not to Integra's call through the mental connection.* His eyelids rolled upward as his red glowing irises saw reality once more. But something was odd, his coffin was open. By a large crack, the lid lay crooked atop the 500-year old box. As he moved to rise up, he quickly found the reasoning behind it. Elizabetha was sleeping peacefully on his cold, clothed chest. Confusion was still imminent as to why she was in here—and in his coffin of all places.

_Alucard!_ Integra exclaimed in his head, as he still puzzled answered her.

_Master, why do you call upon me during this horrid hour? _There was not a clock in sight, but from how weak and shackled he felt, it was obvious to the Romanian that above him it was blooming with daylight. The sun could be quite a pest.

_I need you to come up here and conduct a search immediately, _The knight stated, her voice toned with haste and worry.

_What am I searching for?_

_Walter arrived to Elizabetha's room this morning, only to find the door ajar and her bed empty, as we've been unable to find her yet."_ Then Alucard realized what happened, or at least the rough idea of it.

_She's probably still here, but there are dozens of rooms in just the East wing of the manor alone, let alone the entire place she could have run off to. Find her and make sure nothing's happened to her._

Alucard smiled down at the sleeping child, her young, angelic face calm as she was lost to sleep. Sleeping through the day and hiding underground for rest. Like father, like daughter.

_Of course Integra, I'll conduct my search right away…_

He then closed off the mind link and slouched back, his head once more resting on the velvety insides of his coffin. He would let her sleep for another hour before he 'found' her. But they were, in a sense, in his bed, so why could he not enjoy precious time that could be served resting as well? With this last thought in mind, he sighed as his red irises rolled upward and his eyelids fell over them.

Over an hour later as the grandfather clock on the first floor chimed 10 times, Alucard and Elizabetha emerged from the basement, both being given an odd expression by Integra as the undead father and his child rubbed the sleep from their eyes in unison.

**Footnotes:**

**-DOA merely stands for Dead On Arrival to the scene**

**-Just as a fun little fact, the butterfly I had in mind that Elizabetha caught was a ****Polyommatus icarus****, a species present in the UK.**

**- The statement about the shovel is actually a reference to the original novel **_**Dracula **_**when Jonathan Harker finds the Count sleeping below the castle with his eyes opened and out of fear hits him in the face with a blunt object-which was indeed a shovel. …Ouch**

**Translations:**

**Da – Yes**

**Bine făcut,fiica – Well done, daughter**

**Mulțumesc,tată – Thank you, father**


	5. Shadows of Doubt and Disbelief

**AN: **

**HF101: Ah! I'm getting better at this updating business! I'm going to try getting into one update at least per month or less time than that. I hope this will be satisfying news! **

**Really, I would have had this sooner (if it hadn't been for those meddling kids…) but pretty much I wrote it, rewrote it, had it proof-read, proof-read myself afterward, and finally posted. Do forgive me!**

**A: *cocks Cassul, points at HF* You have failed me for the last time with your damn procrastination!**

**HF: :( Hey! You try doing this with classes AND a job to go to! Oh that's right, I'M the one in charge of YOU and everyone else's screentime in this story!**

**A: *pushes gun against HF's forehead* You want to repeat yourself, punk?**

**HF: *sigh* I said Hellsing is not owned by me in anyway. It is property of Kouta Hirano, Geonon Entertainment, Studio Madhouse, and more sponsors I can't name off the top of my head. Elizabetha Hellsing however is an OC of my creation and is the only one I own. **

**A: *puts gun away* Well done, human…**

"_Italics with quotations" = Romanian_

~+*Order V, Shadows of Doubt and Disbelief*+~

_Rapture's going to hell, and why? Because of them... always behind the scenes. At the Lyceum, at the galleries in SoHo, even down here, in this so-called-Utopia. The Doubters._

_~Sander Cohen, Bioshock_

~+*April 22, 2003, Hellsing Manor*+~

"_Father, would you tell me another?"_

Elizabetha asked the red-clad vampire. It was Alucard's turn to see to it that his daughter had fallen asleep. He managed to have her washed up and cozy in the purple bed spread in her room. But she never liked going to bed, at least not at the proper time. She loved staying up with her family, and even her mother and Walter were still at their duties in the evenings, so why couldn't she be awake too?

"_Perhaps tomorrow, Little One,"_ the Nosferatu replied, as he enjoyed her interest. As she began to understand more around her and what was spoken to her, Elizabetha was more and more enthralled to hear stories about her father. On nights that Seras had the job of getting the child to bed, she often told Elizabetha about fairytale stories before bed: notions about princesses, fire breathing dragons, and happily ever after endings. Already a vampire by their time, he was aware of the wide spreading Grimm folktales during the 17th century and supposed he could try his hand at telling those stories also.

"_Not tired,"_she answered, unhappy of her lost battle.

"_Sleep, my child, otherwise mother will be unhappy with both of us."_

She nodded a smile, "Good morning, father."

He chuckled, lightly stroking her hair gingerly, "Good evening." He then vacated the bedroom, closing the door upon his exit.

He phased up to Integra's office, as he found her at the laptop situated on her desk.

"Mission completed, Master. The target is now silent and soon asleep," he joked, playfully, but received no reply; not even a nod or raised brow.

"Integra?" he asked, calling the knight by name.

She sighed aloud as she opened her drawer, in need of another cigar.

"I apologize, my mind's been elsewhere." She lit the tobacco, and exhaled a stream of smoke.

"Did something happen at the meeting?" Alucard didn't like where this was going.

"Those smug, arrogant men. Sometimes I wonder what I could-" she paused, "No, I suppose it wasn't unexpected that they still continue to doubt."

"What do they doubt?" he asked in a concerned tone, now drawing closer and looking down at Integra from the other side of the desk.

"Our child's blood status. I know at least half of the knights believe me to be a liar and that we conceived a half breed devil child." After only two puffs of the cigar, she roughly snuffed it out in the ash tray. Alucard did not like any of what he had just heard.

"Hmph, and that snide Sir Berkley even going so far as to call her an abomination and stain to the Hellsing family." It had taken much will power at the conference to not get up from her seat and knock the inconsiderate dog out.

"So those vermin dare to call my Master a liar and OUR child a monster?" He was tempered by the mere thought, "They would put into question their loyalty of the future Hellsing heir and cast her as a vampiric child? You realize I have the power to silence them with the snap of a finger, Integra." The thought of hoisting those doubters on pikes, bloody and high in the air, was ever the more tempting.

"As much as I am angered as well, I won't stoop to that." Integra was tempted to add 'yet' to her statement but thought against it.

"Well what is our next course of action? I don't see how we can-"

His sentence was interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter and a sudden slash in the air in close proximity to his head.

On instinct Alucard turned, his pistols armed and ready at the sudden intrusion.

"Master, you may want to get down!" Alucard answered to Integra as she dove to the other end of the room. She had no intention of hiding, but she was lacking her rapier and only had a M19 semi-automatic pistol in her desk for weapons at the ready.

As the knight sought out a better weapon, Alucard and the intruder were already in a heated fight, the vampire's opponent clashed with two twin scythe blades combined with a gleaming chain. Alucard fired four bullets into the intruder who merely lunged forward, despite the wounds. As the maniac cackled, he was successful in gashing open Alucard's left side, the elder vampire noticing his wound continued to bleed at a slow healing rate.

"Silver," he hissed, as the blade retracted from his flesh, "And I can even guess it's blessed."

"Close, Vladdy-merely dipped in holy water. After I sharpened her up I used the vile liquid as a cooling property, but had to do the dirty deed myself. I wouldn't be able to have any faithful clergy bless my darling Delilah, not that I'd let them at any rate.*"

Alucard chuckled, "So where have you been all this time then, Jack?"

The man removed his top hat and smiled a toothy grin back at the elder vampire. "I've been travelling abroad of course. You really should get out of England more often; Europe is stirring with much more to see, and a wider variety of blood." The stranger known as Jack laughed.

"I see you've made modifications to your toy."

Jack looked to the chain-linked weapon, "I did a bit of sightseeing in Asia some decades ago, and my scythes were already beginning to wear; a silver chain is much more effective than with just two wooden handles."

Integra stammered as she interrupted the vampires.

"I apologize for intruding on your little reunion, but what the bloody hell is going on?!" the knight sputtered.

"Ah, Teggy, you Hellsings are always the loud ones, though I suppose it's been some time since I've come here in person. A thousand pardons ma'am, I just wanted to have a little fun," Jack answered giving her a mock bow.

"No, what I mean is what was so important that you had to report by barging in hear causing a scuffle? I am in no mood, nor do I have the patience at the moment for you, Jack."

He gave her a look, still smirking ear-to-ear, "I'm hurt, Boss. I come all the way to England looking for a warm welcome back and you don't seem to trust me."

As Integra's patience was wearing thin, they heard small, erythematic tapping on the closed wooden door.

"Father! Mother!" Elizabetha's muffled voice came from behind the wooden barrier.

Integra walked over, opening the door and allowing the girl to enter. After only being in her bed for twenty minutes, her hair was already ruffled and her pale feet were bare since she had only her white nightgown for attire.

"Elizabetha, what are you doing out of bed, again?" Integra asked, as she looked down to her.

"Scary dream," her small voice answered, as she looked very concerned.

She sighed, smiling at her daughter, "It's alright now; remember their only dreams. They can't hurt you here."

Jack walked over, showing interest in the fourth party. He looked to Master and Servant.

"Say, who's the little tike?" Jack asked in curiosity, as the raven-haired child hid behind Integra's legs from the stranger.

"Elizabetha. She is our daughter, if you must know," Integra answered, as the girl behind her poked her head out, getting a better looked at the grey-suited vampire.

"Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance- wait, _our_ daughter?" He looked from Elizabetha to Integra and then to Alucard, before he began chuckling a storm.

"You dog, Vladdy! You and the Boss?" he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But you must be joking with me there, Boss. She smells pretty human to me."

Integra scoffed, "At least someone believes us."

Jack stopped laughing, for once becoming serious, "Eh? Believes what?"

"Well, Jack, seeing as you've practised the Dark Arts yourself during the Whitechapel incidents," Alucard voice became heard as he strode over, allowing Elizabetha to run over to him, "you can understand what happened; you recall the lost incantations on time teleportation?"

Jack stopped, remembering the experimentation he used upon his own body having to do with a similar power he now possessed. He had read up on it but had doubts time travel was possible, even with sorcery at hand.

"So it's true, then? Even when I left London, I still kept an eye on you lot from afar and heard Boss Integra went missing for some time and suddenly returned after a few months passed. So, who did it?" Jack asked him.

"A renegade vampire, perhaps while I explain the matter you can return Elizabetha to her quarters, Alucard," Integra said, as she went on as the red-clad vampire strode out with his daughter, hand in hers, ensuring he stayed with her until the child finally fell into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Jack held a look of disbelief and even stunned surprise as she concluded her tale. It was quite the story, and rather interesting that the knight was able to travel back to her original time.

"But it seems the Round Table refuses to believe our daughter is fully human, as Alucard IS her biological father," Integra continued, already frustrated with the problem at hand before Jack's entrance.

"Perhaps this is where my service to Integra Hellsing begins," Jack said to the Protestant.

"What are you planning then?" she asked, doubtful as to how he could aid in the situation.

"Simple: I find physical proof."

"What kind of evidence could you present, and better yet, obtain?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you say they don't believe you encountered Vladdy when he was…well Vladdy. So I'll start there, see if I can't dig something up. You doubt me still, but I assure you there hasn't been one request made by a Hellsing I haven't been able to respond to." He nodded in reassurance as the knight sighed.

"I suppose there is nothing to lose out of this arrangement. Fine, if you can find anything to prove my claim to the knights, and for my daughter's sake, then you'll have gained my trust in return."

He smirked, saluting her, "Won't let you down, Boss. In the meantime, before I take my leave, I'd love to explore the place. I haven't set foot here since Walter was a brat of a teenager. Speaking of which, where is the war dog anyway?"

As he said this, he felt a sudden slash upon his cheek as a wire glinted in the dim light.

"Yes, Lord Hellschythe, it has been quite a long time," Walter stated, walking into Integra's office. "However, you'll find I'm more diligent than I once was as a 'brat of a teenager'."

Jack smirked, wiping the blood smear from his face.

"Have it your way, old man."

~+*Two months later*+~

As spring came to an end, summer was already manifesting itself, and in a few short months September would be on the way. For many, September is the real beginning of a new start; a transcendent into the season autumn, children getting ready to start a new year at school. In the Hellsing's case it was a new and fairly early start as well.

For Integra, the vampiric informant's presence was, to say the least, an annoyance for the most part. Jack was good at his job, but that didn't stop him from being a cynical smartass toward the Protestant knight and toward Alucard as well. But this wasn't the only new starting factor at the manor.

That was when the Geese came running.

More specifically, the Wild Geese, a band of nearly thirty mercenaries who enlisted their services to the Hellsing Organization. After they flew in from Uganda just a week before, they had gotten introductions out of the way. It wasn't a perfect meeting with the vampires, however, Seras had given Captain Pip Bernadotte a terrible flick in the face, which ended up with blood running down his chin. Fortunately for them, Jack was nowhere to be seen that night, but this didn't stop Alucard showing up, causing many of the mercenaries a scare and one who actually passed out upon seeing a Victorian-era dressed man oozing out of a solid wall.

It had been just over fourteen days since they enlisted and, in a sense, they adapted to their new surroundings. It isn't too bad of a job when the men don't have to worry about nightly ambushes in a jungle or a hail of bullets crashing through the windows every day.

Of course, their captain also enjoyed their new company, whereas Officer Seras Victoria was getting innerved by the Frenchman's antics. He was no Prince Charming, she knew this, but at times the French frog and his gang could be quite the pigs with their perverted humour and sailor-mouthed tongues.

Seras was glad she chose a more suitable career before she 'died.'

But perhaps she judged too quickly; there were times Captain Pip did show some morals, and she could get a chuckle or two once in a while from their puns, even if they were vulgar at best.

As practice on the range outside ended, Seras sighed, hearing the Frenchman going on with two of the Geese about some war games they used to partake in. He then walked over to the Police Girl.

"Say, Mignonette, not bad marksmanship zere. Though your aim could use just some work, still a right shot," he said, his accent showing through with ease.

Seras huffed; he was as bad as Master with the nicknames-Mignonette, Police Girl, what next?

"Thank you, Mr. Bernadotte, I suppose I just need a little practice," she answered blandly back at him.

"Perhaps I could teach you a thing or two in zat department," he smirked, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up.

He looked to her, "I suppose vampires aren't able to get cancer from zese..."

She smiled sheepishly as the conversation became casual.

"No, I don't think we can."

"Ah, zere's one advantage."

As they continued, now inside the manor, the Geese began packing up the weapons and disarming them with perfect care over their rifles as if they were their children. All were accounted for as the group headed out, the Captain still following Seras.

All the while, neither one knew of the third presence also following the duo.

"So, off to ze pub zen, Seras?" Pip asked, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Is that your new hangout, now? It seems to be most of the time when you're not firing off a few rounds, you're clacking glasses together in town," the Draculina retorted, in a definite decline.

"Perfect schedule, non? Really, Mignonette, you should loosen up with ze guys once in a while. It may be quite fun." Seras could only imagine what pervy thoughts were on the Frenchman's mind.

As they began their heated discussions, the footsteps became closer and closer. But both were so engrossed in giving their say that they hardly noticed.

"Well, suppose it's your lost zen," he laughed, and the Police Girl merely rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay where I am then, Captain; have fun tonight," she then concluded the conversation, to Pip's dismay. The vampires had quite the statements and arguments, and he loved fooling around with her very pretty blonde head.

"Au revoir, ma belle," he saluted as she continued walking, laughing to himself. As she said, sometimes he could be witty.

But Seras quickly turned back around upon hearing a yell of protest in Pip's voice. At first she thought to ignore him, but when she saw the cause of his displeasure she quickly moved.

While doing what she loved, Elizabetha walked down the still bright corridors; it was somewhere just in the late afternoon. She loved to explore, sometimes she even pretended to be on a secret mission like her father or sister and make "pew pew" noises with her hand, as if she had a weapon. It wasn't a comforting thought when the girl saw Alucard's Cassul gun, but as long as she couldn't grab hold of such a thing, the parents weren't too worried.

Her adventure halted when she heard voices; it was Seras! Though the other voice, most likely male, she couldn't recognize. Elizabetha never liked strangers; she didn't know them by face, who they were, or if they were the good guys.

As she peeked out from a hallway ahead of her half-sister, she saw a man with her-he looked like one of the good guys to Elizabetha-dressed in tan colored pants and matching open coat, sleeves rolled up. He also wore an orange scarf and a tan colored cowboy hat with an assortment of patches and war stripes.

But what was that running down his back? She thought to herself, it looked like red hair. But it was so long and braided! It looked more like a tail or a vine to the child, and it looked very pretty too.

As they exchanged a few more words, already passing the corridor, Elizabetha was crouched over. She then began walking behind the pair as the mercenary parted away from the Police Girl. This was also when Elizabetha got a very bad idea.

The Frenchman muttered something to himself as, with a large hop off the ground, Elizabetha grabbed hold of the braided red hair. She giggled as Pip yelped, reaching for whatever had latched itself onto him. For Elizabetha, it was pure fun swaying in the air; she held on as if it was a bucking bronco. That was when Seras stepped in to intervene upon this camera worthy moment.

**Footnote time!**

***Sir Berkly I actually referenced from The Hellsing Abridged series by Malakodistudios and NO he will not say MILKSHAKE! during another chapter**

***This new character Jack is not of my creation but that of a Fanfictionist sharing his OC's name J. Hellscythe. All that needs to be known right now about him is that he has been an informant and go getter for information since just after Abraham Van Helsing's time and is known to Integra previously, this is merely a re-introduction.**

***The name associated with Jack's twin scythes is actually a biblical reference to the story of Samson, where the villainess Delilah leads Samson away from his devout Holy ways and betrays him soon after and leads to his misfortune. **

**So what do ya guys thinking? I'd also like to hear feedback about the new character, in which I will say this now: Jack will not become the main focus of this. As this is supposed to be about Elizabetha and her life growing up with the Brady B- I mean her crazy family ^^ He will merely be a side character with alittle bit of screen time like everyone else. So if anyone has input or even ideas or possible chapters, do not hesitate to PM me, I love input!**

**Here I leave you onthis fine evening-or it's at least 11:30 PM here.**

**Eternally Yours,**

**~Hellsingfan101**


	6. I Want to be Just Like You

**Hello everyone! First I should mention I will now do something as a few PMs and reviews have come to my attention. Since I notice some of you have query's about Legacy and/or events in Ilona I will insert an answer for each Fanfictionist at the bottom of each chapter. And before I stop I would greatly like to thank everyone who has recently favourite/followed the story and/or myself, as well as ****thefanficwriter**** and ****Witch of Fate**** for reviewing chapter five. Also another thanks to ****Evanescently**** who despite being physical injured still came through with this chapter! **

**So I'll stop talking until later, for now welcome to chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, this wonderful series belongs to Kouta Hirano, Studio Madhouse, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertain, Funimation, and many more that does not include myself!**

~+*Order VI, I Want to be Just Like You*+~

"_Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands." ~Anne Frank_

Pip yelped aloud as the small hands pulled down on his braid, hanging exposed behind his back.

"Ah! Merde!" the Frenchman exclaimed as the child giggled as she now held onto to the hair as if it were a tree vine.

Seras immediately ran over to the girl and scooped her up in her arms, prying the pale fingers off the red braid.

"No, Lizzy! We don't pull other peoples' hair; that's a bad thing to do," the Draculina scolded her.

"Destul de păr," Elizabetha stated, pointing at the grumbling mercenary who proceeded to wrap the braid protectively around his neck, as if it were a thick scarf.

"Yes, it is, but it's impolite to touch it without permission."

Pip looked down at the child and then back to the Police Girl, "Who's ze kid?" he asked, keeping a watchful eye on her as she made an audible "Oooh" seeing the oddity that was the eye patch on his face.

"Miss Elizabetha. She is Sir Integra and Lord Alucard's daughter and heir," Walter stated calmly as he walked in. Seras handed the small child to the butler. "I apologize Mr. Vernadette; Ms. Victoria. I'm afraid young Elizabetha is becoming more prone to sneaking away when it's time for her naps."

"But Walter," the child complained, "I'm not sleepy yet! I wanted to see sister Seras." She then looked back at Pip and pointed at the Frenchman. "Sister's _boyfriend_?"

At this Seras blushed, and Walter held back an amused smile.

"Yes, Mignonette, am I your amant?" Pip laughed, giving the girl a sly grin.

"Hmph I don't think so, Mr. Vernadette," the Police Girl started as-a-matter-of-factly, as the mercenary still continued to be amused by her antics.

"Well, we will take this as our queue; come, Elizabetha, maybe I can manage to keep you in your room this time, and after all you need your rest." Walter spoke, walking out as the child smiled warmly at the elderly Englishman.

"Okay, Walter." She smiled, but there was no doubt that he would have to watch over the child until she finally fell asleep.

It wasn't until they had left that the light finally went off in the Frenchman's head.

"Wait! Quoi?!" he stammered, "She's ze Boss's kid AND zat vampire's?! How is zat possible?"

Seras chuckled, "You'll learn all in time, Mr. Vernadette. And that means you have to be extra nice to Lizzy, and if not, Master Alucard may have you for a snack." She laughed as the mercenary continued to come up with questions after questions.

Life in Hellsing for the Wild Geese would certainly get a lot more interesting.

~+*Later*+~

The Wild Geese soon became integrated and suited up with Hellsing's human weaponry. The guns for hire were allowed to use their own weapons, but during missions out of the manor they were mandated to use specialized and customized rounds and magazines -courtesy of Walter Dornez- fitted to their rifles and far more powerful than the original ammunition.

Hellsing was advancing with their new recruits. True, the mercenaries were in need of practice for inhuman targets, and they also weren't rookies fresh off the truck, but they were certainly fast learners. However, having a vampiric target during training was trying, and not only because it was a vampire, but because Alucard was making their practice a living hell. As Seras was still a new-born vampire, not adapted to her full power yet, her sire became the candidate to 'assist' in the Wild Geese's education into shooting faster and stronger enemies. But they were unprepared for the difficulty and trying hours as he dodged nearly every round fired upon him, and honing his powers against them as part of the tests did not help in the least.

Using familiars as a vampire's distraction for retreat, climbing on walls to prevent oncoming fire, and using telekinesis to send bullets flying backwards, Alucard had no intention of giving the men an easy task. No mercenaries were gravely injured, but it was grueling and tiresome. Fortunately, Seras would take on some sessions or even supervise their progress on the shooting range. But even with the Draculina there were some difficulties, more specifically the constant debating and arguing in which she partook with the French Captain.

But, despite all of this, they certainly were improving.

As this was also a successful note for the organization, there was another positive factor upcoming: young Elizabetha was turning four years old.

This was becoming a turning point for the child. As she was growing up it would soon be time for mandatory and scheduled lessons. By the age of four is when a child should be starting her education. As it soon became apparent that their daughter needed her lessons in various subjects, the idea of home-schooling became established at the Hellsing manor. Clearly, the girl learned much faster and comfortably in the presence of her family rather than a stranger. When they considered the idea of a tutor, it hadn't worked out as planned after only a few short days. It was perfectly legal for Elizabetha's parents and family to assist in this form of education as long as they went by the mandated curriculum for children in the London district, but other than that, it was entirely their decision as to what the young Hellsing would learn.

They would, of course, teach her the basics mandated, such as English, Science, Mathematics, as well as Language. The latter they already had begun since she was only two years of age; more so, it was a good learning development, considering that Elizabetha was learning both English by Walter and her mother, as well as Romanian by her father.

At only four years old, Elizabeha was becoming bilingual -something that could take adults years to master, let alone having Romanian as a second language, rather than the more often used and educated dialect of French. History was also a subject touched upon already, one that Elizabetha had taken a strong interest in. Because Walter had lived through the brutal history of the last World War, and Alucard had five centuries worth of historical accounts, she had two good teachers in the subject. They would give her lessons in both the basics of the education system as well as extra information she wished to learn. The ones she especially loved to hear were her own family histories, as she was from a family whose ancestor was a well-known scientist and an excellent monster hunter. Her other family tree consisted of centuries of war, bloodshed, and an ancient society dating back to her father's past human life and beyond.

While the lessons would be a breeze to go through, Elizabetha had also made a request to her father one day as he watched over her.

~+*Earlier, The sublevels of the Hellsing manor*+~

"_Father, why do you have your father's name?"_ the child asked; the vampire sat upon his throne chair, his daughter upon his lap beside him.

"_When I was born, it had been considered an honour by birthright for a child to be named after their parents -more so young boys and their fathers- and so my father named me Vlad, just as he was named by his father."_

"_Why didn't you name me your name?"_

He chuckled amusingly, _"Well, for the matter, it is not a female name. But more so it is because the name your mother and I chose holds much importance to me. A name relating to someone I once knew long ago*"_

"_Really?"_

"Quite, Micuţo."

She giggled as the Romanian removed his large fedora, placing the oversized hat on the girl's head. She smiled, trying to pull it up above her eyes, and this caused the vampire to smirk in response.

"Tată?" She asked him, still re-adjusting his hat. "When were you in…induc-indedu-" The child made a face, as she attempted to pronounce the word.

He probed her mind, understanding her query, "Inducted?" he asked as she nodded.

"The Order, yes that was many eons ago, my child," he breathed, reminiscing in the days of old when he was once a part of this ancient society.

He held a gloved hand to his chin in an attempt to answer her. As he said, it had been centuries since he was human, let alone when he was integrated into the Order of the Dragon. After a few centuries, one easily forgot such distant memories.

"I would say I was just a few years older than you are, if I recall. My father, Vlad Dracul, was already an inducted member by that time after he returned from Nuremburg*."

"So then your father was a part of it, and then you were too?"

"Da, the Order of the Dragon inducted those of nobility in the regions of Hungary, Bosnia, and even we of Romania." His red irises met her blue-green speckled ones, "Why the sudden fascination, Micuţo?"

"_Could I be one too?"_ Elizabetha asked, her father's expression now one of confusion.

"_I don't understand what you're asking Elizabetha..."_

"_To train like you."_

He smiled down at his daughter; he was proud at Elizabetha's strive to work toward being like her progenitors. It didn't matter that she was still only a child; she wanted to command an organization of monster killers. It made little difference that it was the 21st century. She wanted to be a warrior.

"_The training I endured was difficult and trying for even myself. Would you handle such endurance?"_ But he already knew the answer, as Elizabetha nodded her head triumphantly with a wide smile.

"Da, tată" she answered, as he lightly stroked her head of growing black hair.

Perhaps they would train; it was certainly prideful to the vampire Alucard, as his daughter showed determination he himself had at her age. It would make good physical training to the child, for one thing, though putting her through the same level of difficulty he himself experienced was somewhat harder than average exercise. If things went over well with Integra, he may consider Elizabetha's proposal. However, if they wanted the Hellsing's approval, then he would have to minimize some grisly rituals past inductees were known to go through.

Nevertheless, it was something to think about.

~+*Present, one week later*+~

Recently, relations with Hellsing and the Iscariot division were wearing thin. A number of assignments coinciding with both organizations' elite exterminators were becoming a problem- more so considering that both Alucard and Anderson would cause trouble each time they crossed paths.

That is what now led Enrico Maxwell and the paladin to the Hellsing manor on further discussing what to do about attacks crossing dangerously close to each other's borders.

And so, Anderson patiently waited outside the conference room, listening to the muffled voices in the room. Today, he was in a pretty good mood; true, he didn't enjoy being dragged all the way from Rome just to be a bodyguard, but he and the two other trumps of Iscariot, Heinkal Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi, had had a good practice today, and the orphanage had recently restored the old West wing that had long awaited repairs.

The day then became more interesting when the priest felt a light tug on his coat. Looking down, his eyes fell upon a little girl no more than five years old, he guessed.

She wore a dark red dress with four buttons on the front and a white smock around the middle. Her shoulder length, ebony black hair moved with her as she lifted her head up high to see the man who looked to be a giant in comparison. The girl's small eyes were that familiar icy blue, but with tinges of green within the orbs.

"Hello," Anderson said politely to her.

She looked up with a chipper grin, "Hello!"

Crouching down to her level he asked her, "What are you doing out here, child?"

She lightly tugged at his collar to lean in and he crouched a little lower as she whispered in his ear.

"I snuck out of my room," she answered, now grinning in victory of her discreet accomplishment.

She adorned an expression of sudden recognition upon seeing more closely the Scotsman's features.

"Oh! Are you the Judas Priest?" she asked anxiously, never once losing her smile.

"I-I beg your pardon?" the Catholic asked, suddenly confused

"Father tells me of another man that looks like you called the Judas Priest. Is that your name, Sir?"

He caught on fast, wondering how the child had heard of such a thing. He knew only the vampire was the one who titled as such. Perhaps she was one of the Hellsing troop's child, and her father aided the monster in a mission. But from what he understood, aside from the blonde Draculina, the red-clad vampire went alone on a hunt. So then, how did this young girl know?

"Ah, let's say it's…more of a nickname child, but not my real name. My name is Father Alexander Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alexander Anderson," she said politely, her once rambunctious and curious tone turning to one with clarity and grace normally not exhibited from a child so young. Just who was this girl?

"I apologize but I do not know your name," the priest admitted; he asked hoping to shed some more light on this matter, but he never got his answer, at least not directly.

"-Right well, if we can in the very least agree on those terms," Integra spoke as the double doors opened; the Protestant knight stepped out, along with another. Elizabetha looked to see a tall, thin man adorned in dark violet slacks and a matching done up vest. His silver hair flowed behind him in a neat ponytail, and a gleaming crucifix dangled from his thin, bony neck. He then approached the Paladin.

"Our business has concluded here, Anderson," Enrico replied to the Scotsman.

"Aye Sir, I understand," Anderson nodded, standing fully as Elizabetha looked to her mother and scampered back to her. She smiled warmly at the knight as she hugged her ankles, where Integra then picked her up.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Seras right about now?" she asked the raven-haired child.

"She was, but it seems even the Police Girl isn't a good watch dog," Alucard's velvety voice boomed as he then phased through the wall.

"Father!" Elizabetha smiled, as Integra allowed the vampire to take the girl. Alexander flinched at the close proximity to Alucard, who was preoccupied with the girl he held.

As much as Anderson's bayonets were itching for a thrilling fight, he would never allow a child to be harmed by his blade, much less a little girl-

Wait, what did she just say…? The priest was utterly dumbstruck and confused, unable to comprehend this.

"Father, I met a Mr. Alexander Anderson today," she said pointing to the priest.

The vampire smirked, "So I see. Not holding any blessed blades under those sleeves are you, Judas Priest?"

Anderson was ready to demand an explanation but Integra sighed, knowing full well what the Catholics' inquiring expressions held.

"Maxwell, I am not in a particularly good mood to explain, just know my daughter is not a vampire before you call Father Anderson to arms."

The Bishop sneered, enjoying the Protestant knight's dissatisfaction.

"Really? That sounds quite interesting. Then why does she address that filth-"

Now Integra was fairly annoyed and had low patience as he was driving her over the edge.

"Unless you would like to be as bold as stirring a fight in broad daylight in MY manor, I suggest you and your subordinate hurry along back to the Vatican," Integra stated.

Maxwell's eyes narrowed as they looked upon the trio; a Protestant sow and a heathen of Satan himself were able to create a spawn of their own? It was near sickening. He truly desired to call Anderson to attack, but he was not so dense to make such a move.

"Bishop?" Anderson asked, interrupting Maxwell's thoughts, "Shall we take our leave? Renaldo has made me aware that the aircraft is awaiting and ready." Anderson also knew a fight was not what was needed at this time. And for all he knew, they could actually be speaking the truth, and if that were the case, he would never allow himself to harm an innocent human child. Keeping in mind common sense and not wanting a guilty conscience on that off chance, the Paladin refused to take such action in whipping out a bayonet.

Finally, the long haired Catholic shrugged his shoulders and nodded,

"Yes, Anderson, of course," he replied to the priest as they walked away. The Bishop would try and think about this later.

As the Priest made his way out the Hellsing gates -Maxwell already a ways ahead of him, stepping into the vehicle awaiting their pickup- he heard a sharp whistle to his left.

Looking to the noise's source, he caught a glimpse of a short haired, pale young man in a black long coat leaning against a tree as well as out of the sun's blazing reach.

"Oi! Clergy, headin' out so soon?" Jack replied, his cockney accent sticking out clear as the day outside.

"My and the Bishop's business is completed here, heathen," Anderson retorted, knowing full well this thing was another inhuman monster Hellsing enlisted.

"What d'ya think of my darling lil niece? A cutey eh? I know she'll be breaking some hearts when she's older, I bet."

"I hardly see this being relevant, and I won't find anything cute about more of you running about."

Jack sighed, "So even you don't believe Boss, eh? Well how bouts I make you a wager on that?"

Anderson huffed, wishing to trudge away from the vampire, "I don't make deals with devils."

"Excuse me? But I'm a fuck-mothering vampire, and I deserve to be called such*. Besides, would it interest you if I said my unlife is in jeopardy if I lose?"

Though his vulgar slang made Anderson keener on stirring a fight with him; the latter intrigued him. Just a little.

"Explain, and make it quick vampire. I have little time to waste with you."

Jack chuckled, "Now we're talkin', Clergy. But you understand I do this for the Boss and my lil' niece then. We're holding a little shindig for little Lizzy in the fall and at her party I'm going to announce the proof of her dear and demented heritage. And since you lot are so keen on scepticism, why don't you and silver Jesus there come around? If you do and I haven't the proof Boss needs, I'll eagerly let you kill me."

Anderson gave him a suspicious look. Was he bluffing?

"The terms, if you succeed?" the Scotsman asked, becoming enthused at the thought of killing yet another undead.

Jack held a pale hand to his chin, "Hmm, I got just the thing. Since you're a clergy, all you would be perfect officially marrying off my niece's parents then," he grinned widely. Now this was for his own amusement, and knowing that the priest wouldn't want to refuse the chance of killing him off.

Alexander thought of the repercussions if he accepted. But as an agent of divine punishment against heathens and monsters, this could be an easy hunt for him.

He sighed and began walking toward the car, Maxwell already impatiently waiting for the Paladin. "I may consider your wager, monster."

At this answer, Jack merely waved his hand laughing, "Just make sure you bring her a birthday present!"

**Footnotes and translations: (*=Romanian +=French)**

**+Merde - Shit**

**+Amant – Lover**

**+Quoi ?– What?**

***Destul de păr – Pretty hair**

***Micuţo – Little One (Shoutout to Morana for giving me the more accurate term in Romanian)**

***Tată – Father**

***Da - Yes**

***As a little history tidbit Vlad's father Vlad Dracul II was integrated into the Order of the Dragon during the same year of his son's birth in 1431**

***I will probably mention in another chapter but though she is called Elizabetha and will be for the stories duration, the full first name she holds is Erzsebeta. But so as to add some more normalcy to her name-and easier to spell-that is why is somewhat different… **

***I will bring up some more of who Jack is for the sake of the last half of the chapter. The Hellscythes were a cousin family to the (once) Van Helsing's during Abraham lifetime. This is the reason why Jack gives Lizzy the playful title "darling niece" just to connect some dots-even though they are technically distant cousins.**

***Hehe take a guess where Jack's retort towards Anderson's insult came from *cough* TFS *cough* **

**And that was chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it. I will add in future chapters' physical training and rituals Elizabetha will be put to test with as she grows up. Unfortunately I lack-even after some while of research doing-the proper information on what if any physical trials inductees to the Order went through. If anyone wishes to correct me or giving me insight on that subject it would greatly appreciated! **

**To ****thefanficwriter: ****I made the time travel into a sort of Narnia effect. The heroes in the story believe they are in this new world, whatever you call it for days and years. Once brought back to their era return with little time passed and themselves physically appearing the same as they did before their adventure. Unlike in a story such as the Thief of Always by Clive Barker where the protagonist returns from the other realm to realize he is the same age physically but time in his own world has progressed faster (i.e years have passed, his parents have grown fairly old, etc). I would actually say mine is the opposite. Where as in 1999 the span of about 3 ½ months occur from when Integra vanished to her return, but in 1462 time many years even over a decade pass in her adventure through middle aged Romania with Vlad. In which it was no illusion as Integra really was there and came into contact with Alucard when he was mortal. So I guess to put this long explanation short; I suppose you could say for Integra time in her own era is occurring slower as in the opposite for those in the present Integra's journey is occurring at a faster time rate. Sort of similar to an example and this is just an example I'm throwing; say everyday passing in present time is a year for Integra in past time, and each year for her is only a day for the present time characters. **

**Well, it's all for now. R&R if you wish, maybe check out my other works, and I always love input! I apologize for such a long authors note!**

**Eternally Yours,**

**~Hellsingfan101**


	7. Call to Arms

**Hey guys! Long time eh? I beg for your forgiveness-please don't maim me D: Mainly the reason for my lack of update was on account of tech problems with my PC after it was fried by a power surge. Fortunately, my hard drive as of yesterday has become accesable by processing my data onto another computer in the house. So I've finally been able to continue. **

**First to kick this off I would graciously like to thank ****Witch of Fate****, Morana, ****DarkSideOfTheLight****, ****FireMiner****, ****Furionknight****, and finally hellsingfan for reviewing chapter VI. Also thank you very much Evanescently for giving me a quick-and helpful-beta read of chapter VII, feel better soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way, shape, or form. This manga and anime belongs to Kouta Hirano, Studio Madhouse, Geneon Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Dark Horse Comics, Funimation, and Gonzo Studios. I hope that's enough names. The character Jack belongs to Fanfictionist J. Hellscythe of the same name. Finally Elizabetha Hellsing is the only character I have rights to and ask she not be used without my permission. **

~+* Order VII, Call to Arms *+~

_We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender ~Winston Churchill_

"You did WHAT?!" Integra exclaimed as her fist slammed upon the desk, causing the presiding stack of papers upon it to flutter to the floor. To say she was furious was an understatement. Her catching word of Jack's wager with the Iscariot duo was what caused her temples to flare as she stared at the smirking vampire, as he readjusted his hat.

"Aw c'mon, Boss! It'll be fun! Besides, I thought you wanted to prove she's a flesh and blood human, just the same as you," he answered as he merely stared back at the knight behind the desk.

"That was to be a PRIVATE matter with the Knights of the Round Table. And flaunting that around to the bloody Iscariot Organization is not what I intended! Let alone organizing a party for it!"

"Hey! I think my little niece is entitled to a birthday party at the very least," Jack stated innocently, crossing his arms. Beside his lady, Walter sighed aloud of disapproval and frustration.

"Perhaps, Sir Integra, this was unavoidable."

She raised a brow toward the butler, "Elaborate, Walter."

He stepped forward, "It would only be a matter of time before the Vatican were informed of a new Hellsing heir and, as we saw from the encounter, quite curious of her blood origins." He looked back at Jack, "Though Lord Hellscythe's scheme was somewhat unorthodox, if the truth comes before both the Convention of Twelve and the Iscariot Division XIII we can kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, and avoid further harassment toward you or your daughter, Sir."

"Besides, have I ever let your family down?" Jack inquired, "I am one undead man of my word. There's nothing I can't find that the Boss wants."

Integra huffed as Walter handed the Hellsing a cigar, whereupon being received was freshly lit.

After a puff of smoke blew through her lips, she sternly looked up at the vampire.

"You are not to return until you find what you are looking for." She coldly glared at him as he bowed mockingly.

"As you command, Boss."

"Do you even know where to go, or better yet, what to look for?"

"Of course."

"Well then, why the hell are you still standing here? Get to work, soldier."

He saluted her, "Aye aye," he then proceeded to vanish from where he stood.

"Hmph, damned vampire," Integra muttered as she breathed in more nicotine.

"You're fortunate not to have met him in your adolescent years, Sir Integra. He was quite a spot of bother, as I would be his entertainment from time to time," Walter shook his head, recalling those memories of being chased around by the scythe wielding maniac.

She smirked, the cigar between her teeth, "Fortunately."

As the knight was about to dive into the sea of stacked paperwork, she looked up when hearing her office door creak open. A tiny head of black hair poked out of the space, blue-green eyes looking upon the woman.

"Mother?" Elizabetha asked, the rest of the girl coming into view as she walked in.

"Yes, Elizabetha?" She inquired.

"Why don't those people like me?"

At the last question, Integra paused, unsure how to answer that.

"I don't know what I was doing, mother. Did I do something wrong?"

Integra shook her head, "No, no, of course not. It's nothing you did."

"Then why did the white haired man look so angry when he saw me?"

This was not a conversation the knight thought she would have to have with her daughter at this age. She waved her hand to the girl, indicating for her to come closer. The child's shoes clacked on the floor as she scampered toward her mother. When the child was finally standing behind the desk looking up at the blonde, Integra lifted her up so that she sat atop the desk at her mother's eye level.

"You understand how your father and I are different?" Integra asked the child, her usually stone cold glance now one of concern.

Elizabetha nodded, "Because mother is human, but father isn't."

"That's correct, and you know what your father is?"

"A vamm...vam…," The girl paused, trying to utter the proper pronunciation. "Vampire."

Integra nodded, "Yes, and your father goes after the bad vampires. Those two men earlier today, they do the same."

"So do Mr. Anderson and father work together?" Elizabetha asked.

Integra stifled a smirk, from how often the Nosferatu and the priest ran into each other on a mission, that may be a valid statement. But in this conversation, it was more appropriate to give a different answer.

"No, Elizabetha, they do not." She continued, "Mr. Anderson works for a different group. Has Walter gone over the Crusades with you yet?"

"He and father taught me about the Chric…Christians that fought the Muslim Turks. They did for Jerusa…Je-russ-salem" she explained; when being taught about the conquests she took a high interest in the topic. Walter had insisted they not delve too deep into such a bloody war. But as terrifying as the No-Life King Alucard was, he couldn't easily refuse his child. After being scolded by the butler, he in the very least kept the gruesome details to a minimum.

"Yes, and during your lessons, you have also learned of the Catholic religion?"

Elizabetha nodded.

"That is what Mr. Anderson and that other man, Maxwell, believe strongly in. They work for something called 'Iscariot'."

"But if they do the same thing we do, why don't they like us?"

"It's to do with our family's lineage of 'Protestants', and Mr. Maxwell disagrees with me because I am Protestant."

Elizabetha looked up at her mother, a puppy-eyed expression crossing her face, "Mr. Maxwell seems mean, but I like Mr. Anderson. Is he nice to you too?"

Integra thought about that for a moment, and was honest with her answer to her daughter.

"Yes, I believe he's more pleasant towards us." At this the girl smiled, she thought he was pretty nice.

"We will have to see them again?"

Integra sighed, as she remembered Enrico wanted another meeting with the Protestant knight at a new location in two weeks time. He claimed it was of 'high importance' regarding the investigation of the chipped vampire organization.

"Well I'll have to," then the blonde's expression turned from dull content to a smirk as she stood from her chair. "But this time when they return, you will be where you're supposed to be."

Walter smiled warmly as he watched the Hellsing lift Elizabetha into her arms as the girl giggled. "There will be no more unsupervised running around for you," she said as she walked out, carrying her daughter out with her.

The butler couldn't help but think of the nostalgic moments Arthur had had with Integra at that same age. He was stern and took on the role as Sir Hellsing very seriously-excluding his nights off in town with a younger Sir Irons and Penwood. But when Integra came into his life, he was a much different man around her. Walter knew Integra would be a great mother in the years to come.

~+*Two weeks later*+~

Maxwell and Integra had had their not so pleasant re-occurrence with each other, which ended on just as uncomfortable terms. The young Hellsing heir had come up on one topic of discussion for which Integra attempted to sort the whole thing out. Maxwell was still snide and disagreed on the Protestant's claim about the Hellsing child, but after hearing what the heathen had told Alexander he decided to wait to gloat until the fall festivity was mentioned.

But the Catholic duo was the least of Hellsing's problems on this night. Dusk was just coming, as the sun faded across the English countryside. It was a misty evening, as if it were something out of a horror film. The mist was thick, the golden moon full and shining in the night.

Off in the distance, there were three individuals huddled together in a dark wooded clearing. They looked out at their objective from their safe distance.

"So this is it, Master?" A husky, female voice asked as the addressed hissed in approval.

"Yes, Marguerite, that is the place, our key objective," a deep male voice answered the woman. A third scoffed as his companion also gazed down at the mansion.

"I don't see how we have a means of entering that thing. Their lot don't fall for hypnotism so easily as the humans would have a century ago."

The former man answered that question just as smoothly as he had the first.

"Now now, Javutich. I know precisely what our next move shall be. It will go as according to plan…"

~+*Meanwhile, in the Hellsing manor, Sir Hellsing's quarters*+~

Though the knights were still half uncertain about accepting the girl as who Sir Hellsing said she was, they did, however, find it very clear on what the woman's pet creature had become to her. Alucard was more and more watchful of his Master and child, feeling fairly protective over both girls. As with this turn of events, the Master and Servant had also grown closer after work hours were over. To those in the manor, however, it remained that only Walter and Officer Seras knew of the elder vampire escorting the woman to her quarters and away from her paperwork.

Checking his pocket watch, Walter made his leave from the office to prepare for the next day upon hearing the bedroom door clank shut.

_Hmm,_ Walter thought to himself, _A little early in the evening isn't it, Alucard? Or perhaps it was Sir Integra's doing. Reminds me of Arthur's years in the 40's, loud nights those were._

Integra exhaled a breath as she released her lips from the vampire's. It had only been ten minutes when Alucard arrived at her office, and already she had pushed the male onto the large bed. The vampire purred in approval as she was then on top of him, fingering the buttons loose on his suit jacket-his scarlet red coat already been discarded upon the floor.

"Master," Alucard said in between kisses, "We…Should keep quiet tonight. Elizabetha won't be asleep for another hour. If she comes he-" but in mid sentence he was shushed by her index finger placed between his lips.

"Alucard, it's fine. We'll know if she tries to get here. But now, we have this evening to ourselves, Count." With that her mouth replaced where her finger had been as she was successful in removing the jacket. The vampire King groaned in pleasure as his gloved hands roamed across her body, feeling her breasts from beneath the flimsy fabric of her button up shirt. He began undoing the upper buttons, leaning in to kiss the base of her neck.

In a sudden instance, his fangs elongated within his gums with a snap. But where Integra, in a pleasured haze, assumed the vampire was aroused, it was a different reflex that had Alucard react swiftly.

Danger.

The knight looked down at the Romanian as he stopped his movements and was now looking upward.

"What is it?" she asked, as her expression of confusion met his.

"There's something coming," Alucard answered, sitting up as he faced the Hellsing.

"A vampire? Ghouls?"

"No ghouls, but a vampire, yes," his eyes closed as he attempted to hone in on the foreign aura. "An elder, no less. In fact, there is another presence with this midian, possibly two. I can't say for certain."

Integra buttoned her blouse, slipping on the grey suit jacket back upon her shoulders as she turned around to see the vampire, already re-clothed and ready for battle.

He slipped on orange tinted glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose.

"My Master Integra, your orders?"

Integra stood firm as she approached him,

"Alucard; search and destroy. Do not allow them to breach into the premises. Keep everyone in this manor alive."

With a fanged grin, the vampire dropped to one knee, bowing his head to her.

"Yes, my Master, it shall be done as you command." Alucard rose to his feet, fully upright as he was about to make his leave. But he hesitated when he felt the knight's hand upon his shoulder. He turned to her as she gave the Nosferatu one last kiss.

"I expect when the targets have been eliminated that we will finish what we started, Count." Integra said slyly, as he returned the expression.

"I will return to you soon, Countess." With that, he then proceeded to ooze into the wall, vanishing from her sight.

She sighed, leaving her now unoccupied bedroom and returning to her office.

"For some reason," Integra spoke aloud to herself, "I have a bad feeling about this." The Hellsing took her seat in the chair, picking up the telephone. After a moment it picked up.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Walter politely asked over the other end,

"Walter, prepare for protocol V to take action."

"Sir?"

"Alucard has detected rogue vampires within the area; one of them is an older vampire. I do not want to take any chances of repeating the Valentine Brothers incident."

"Yes Sir, I shall inform our troops and the Geese as well. Miss Victoria I'm afraid is still away on her mission in Coventry. But I will attempt to reach her as soon as possible to inform her of the emergency as well."

Integra sighed, relived that this time the Hellsing Organization had the upper hand.

"Excellent Walter, and one last thing I must know of."

"Yes?"

"Where is Elizabetha? Is she safe?

Walter paused for a moment, but not along enough to stir any concern.

"She would be in her quarters at the moment, I believe Mr. Bernadette offered to watch her when Ms. Victoria had to leave the mansion."

"Inform him of the situation as well, but he is to safeguard her until I arrive; after I know she is safe, Captain Bernadette will proceed to lead the Geese into the fight. But protocol must be initiated properly. After that mess some years ago I don't want any casualties, if avoidable."

"I shall see to it, Sir Integra, but what of you Sir? Are you able to reach the main level from your current position?"

She was completely suited up with a sheathed rapier on her left side and twelve-shot handgun in her right hand. "I'll be alright Walter. Alucard's already been dispatched, but I fear if there are multiple vampires-and one especially being another elder-that we will also have to ensure we are armed at the ready. Any unnecessary staff are to be evacuated to the secure areas with the doors and windows automatically sealed."

She returned the phone to the receiver; Integra looked at the large office window, looking upon the moon's light illuminating the dark from outside.

If they wanted to pick a fight, Hellsing was ready for them.

~+*Outside the manor*+~

Shots rang out from above as the snipers upon the roof had visuals on the targets, but did little damage upon them. It wasn't too shocking as the undead trio were much faster in comparison, but even still the soldiers continued their volley of shells.

But things got more dangerous for the humans above as the sniper on the East Wing rooftop had honed on a clean shot. He would have only one shot and one millisecond of an instant to shoot the vampire dead.

"Gotcha you son-of-a-bitch," he grunted as his finger squeezed the trigger. But what was unfortunate for the soldiers was in that moment his bullet missed it's mark, as a loud cackle broke his concentrated aim. He cursed under his breath, turning toward the noise, only to hear a _whoosh_ followed by something hard contacting with his skull as he collapsed.

The Draculina looked down at her handy work bleeding on the ground,

"Tsk tsk tsk, a shame for all that blood to go to waste, and still warm too he is," she said as she kneeled down to lick a trail of blood off the soldier's cheek.

"Hey, get off him!" another sniper exclaimed as he ran toward his comrade from his former position. The vampiress merely smiled at him as she rose to her feet. The man growled as his temper flared.

"I said piss off!" he shouted shooting her point blank in the chest with the rifle. She stepped backward from the impact. But where she was supposed to fall, she looked upon the wound and back to the sniper. She smiled, revealing a fanged grin spreading ear-to-ear on her pale face.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, is it?" she said calmly stalking toward the human. He was still shaking she walked, untouched by the bullet, but he stood his ground.

"I don't believe it is," another male voice replied, He was behind the sniper, who instantly turned to him. "When I was his age, we showed respect towards ladies in my time. Typical ignorance of this century, wouldn't you agree as well, Master?"

As if to respond to the second vampire's inquiry, a flock of dark bats swarmed across the rooftop. The rodents then became reshaping all at once, reforming into the shape of a man. But this was anything but a human man. A long, grey-haired figure stepped out of the shadows. The moustache upon his face was also long and grey, but his face held little to no wrinkles. His black cape flowed in the moonlight as he slowly walked closer to the human and the other Nosferatu.

The man said nothing, his expression solemn and cold. He was in front of the human now, who felt powerless to move as the vampire was close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Do you wish to die tonight?" the elder asked, but the human had other plans in mind. With a low grunt he thrust a blade- one which he was able to discreetly grasp from his side- into the vampire's chest, where the heart would have been pierced.

But, what was not anticipated by the mortal soldier was for the midian, with ease, to pull the jagged knife out from his own chest. He looked down upon the blood as it dribbled down in little drops off the metal.

He looked up at the human and was upon him again, only this time the vampire now held the blade's hilt, and the blade itself lodged in the soldier's stomach. He gargled, spitting up his own blood as the knife went deeper into the flesh.

The elder vampire dropped the dying man as he continued to groan in pain like a dying animal.

"I see, you choose death," the vampire muttered looking down upon the dying soldier once more. He turned, cape flowing with his shape, as he meant to leave the rooftop.

"Oh, Master!" the female cried anxiously, "Can I have just a taste of this one? The blood is still warm and fresh, beating weakly in his veins."

He grunted with an unspoken word of approval. The draculina hissed in delight as she crouched before the man, now on the last strands of a life he had left. But for the fallen soldier, he did not depart seeing a light at the end of a long tunnel. He did not leave seeing a woman and child waiting for him.

All he saw in those last seconds were bloody red fangs.

**Oh snap! Well it looks like the Hellsing gang has their hands full at the moment. What will happen next you wonder to yourself reader? Well I'll tell you...you have to wait until the next chappie! Hehehe um haha please don't give me that murderous glare. I-I mean it's not my fault I had tech problems- OMGDONTMAIMME! D:**

**But I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and for those interested I will also try to do in between Legacy a mini-story to do with Jack and his story for those interested. But never fear, I will continue this story nevertheless. So questions anybody?**

**DarkSideoftheLight: Well since I became a Hellsinger bout five years now I've been going back and forth on if Anderson's Scottish or Irish, for I know it could be both. But for the sake of this story, it will just be Scottish I'm leaning towards. Sorry for any confusion.**

**WitchofFate: T_T Forgive me for such an error, his name is confusing.**

**FireMiner: That's actually an interesting question, of Elizabetha being Protestant part of me is saying yes and no. It sounds confusing, but will be easier to work in when she grows older. As for her training I would say close to when she turns 5 or 6 from there she will continue into teenhood as well. Mostly I'm using creative license for the training, as I can't find any explanation if Order of the Dragon initiates had to either. But I read of Vlad being inducted at approximately five years of age, so the idea just popped in. **

**Morana: Thank you dear, and the corrections were very helpful ^^**

**As always read and review if you like, check out some of my other stories if you're looking for more. Until next read.**

**Eternally Yours,**

**~Hellsingfan101**


End file.
